Love Hina:Everquest?(Untitled so far)
by Callick
Summary: Compare it to an OAV and read =)


Love Hina: (Untitled so far ^_^)  
  
-By Jordan Speed  
  
Chapter One  
  
One day at Hinata-sou, instead of studying, Keitaro Urashima was loading a brand new computer game he bought a few hours before for 10 bucks at a software shop. It was labeled EverQuest.  
  
Only Su-chan and Shinobu-chan were interested and were watching over Keitaro's shoulder. When Keitaro got done installing, registering, and signing in, it was time to create his character.  
  
Su saw the troll race and screamed, "Oh that one! Hes so cool!"  
  
Shinobu said, "That 'halfling' looks cute Kei-kun, pick him!"  
  
Keitaro instead picked the human race. Next was class selection,  
  
Su-chan saw the ShadowKnight class and got an evil gleam in her eye. -She appears in a suit of dark colored armor with spikes swinging a massive sword- "Choose the Shadowknight Urashima-Sempai! YAHAHA! Harm Touch!"  
  
Shinobu-chan took a gander at the Cleric class and got a starry look in her eyes. -She appears in a generic anime nurse uniform with a cross on her hat- "Ill try my best to make you feel better!"  
  
Keitaro looked at the two girls, non-plussed. So he chose the Warrior. When he picked his starting city (Freeport), the game's loading screen came up and showed a rather buxom, blonde, elf wearing revealing clothes chained to a rock with her face turned sideways; just as Narusegawa Naru walked by. She stopped mid-step and screamed, "What kind of game are you showing to Junior highs~?!" And promptly kicked Keitaro-san through a window at 300 KPH (Why ME!!!??!?!).  
  
When Keitaro painfully dragged himself back into the room, Naru-chan had commandeered the computer and was killing a Firebeetle very excitedly while Su-chan and Shinobu-chan were cheering her on in the background. "Yeah! Take that you slimy bug!"  
  
Keitaro was rather bewildered at this turn of events and timidly asked, "Narusegawa, may I please play my new game?" while staring over her shoulder. She was really getting into it at this point, and replied to Keitaro's polite request with a backfist to his face, sending him flying into a wall with a pair of broken glasses and a nosebleed.  
  
Keitaro decided to let her play (It's the polite thing to do after all) for a while and then try again later, so he crawled into bed and decided to take a nap. -10 hours later- Keitaro's snot bubble pops and he wakes up, yawning. He smiles and looks at the clock, the digital numbers read 3:56 AM.  
  
Wow i had a long nap, well at least she's not using the computer right now.  
  
Keitaro stood up and quietly snuck downstairs in his PJ's to the computer room (Assume they have one please ^.^) and walked toward the computer. As he was sneaking he noticed that the monitor was still on and that EverQuest was already loaded and was ingame, but no action was happening, so he went over to inspect further.  
  
Hmmm, maybe she forgot to turn it off?  
  
All of the sudden, him being his klutzy self, tripped over air and fell face-first into something warm and soft.  
  
He awaited death to fall on him , but only the rhythmic sound of snoring could be heard.  
  
He quickly scrambled up onto his knees next to the sleeping form and out of habit said, "I am sorry Narusegawa-san!"  
  
...  
  
No response. Keitaro took a penlight from the computer drawer and shined it on the sleeping form's face. Naru was sprawled across the floor with a goofy smile on her face and a snot-bubble growing and shrinking in synch with her snoring.  
  
Keitaro arched his eyebrow and the gears in his head strained to turn as he looked back and forth between the monitor and Naru-chan's rather silly looking position.  
  
This game must be pretty intense to make such a mentally fortified person like Naru pass out like that.  
  
Wow, she must really like this game, maybe if we both get into it enough we will have a common ground and our relationship will be boosted further! Keitaro thought excitedly.  
  
He placed a nearby quilt over her and moved her legs and arms to a more dignified sleeping position before he sat down in front of the keyboard.  
  
Who knows, this might just turn out to be a better game than I thought!  
  
With that, he cracked his knuckles and began to advance his virtual- character further.  
  
Dawn comes, and a misty beam of sunlight gently flows over Naru-chan's peaceful face.  
  
She squints a bit, sits up and stretches while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
When she was done waking up, she stood up and walked over to the computer where Keitaro was fast asleep on the ground muttering in his sleep, "Oh Naru-chan...Love..My....Sword?"  
  
By this time Narusegawa had become accustomed to Keitaro's blundering ways, so she didnt assume the worst about the garbled words that spouted forth from his sleeping mouth and just shrugged them off. She looked over at the computer screen and saw that Keitaro had played a lot since she passed out, according to the character screen her meager level 6 warrior was now level 26!  
  
She did a little happy dance, but then stopped and wondered why she was so ecstatic about a game.  
  
It IS just a dumb game, but for some odd reason, I feel indebted to Keitaro. It feels like he did me a huge favor  
  
That Baka, he takes games too seriously  
  
She looked over at his less than dignified snoring face and warmly smiled.  
  
That dummy probably thinks I'll be impressed if he advances my character enough in that game  
  
She just shrugged and tenderly laid the quilt over his snoring body.  
  
Well, I guess I kinda am...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Keitaro woke up two hours later and smelled Shinobu-chan's delicious cooking. The tendrils of scent wafted past his nose and enticed him downstairs without even cleaning up for breakfast. He walked into the dining-room with a cheery "Good morning everyone!"  
  
Su-chan leapt from the shadows behind and latched on to his back (With the traditional whistling sound that comes when Kaolla Su enters) while screaming, "Hiya Urashima-sempai!"  
  
The other Hinata-sou residents did not give Keitaro such a pleasant good- morning and stared at his unkempt, greasy hair, his unshaven face, and the armpit sweat stains on his PJ's. That is, except for Shinobu-chan who blushed unnecessarily and bowed frantically  
  
while presenting her gourmet breakfast. "I prepared your favorite Urashima- sempai!" She said, and waved her hand in front of the food.  
  
"Rice, miso soup, grilled salmon, pickles, and some eggs!" She crooned, obviously trying to gain Keitaro's approval.  
  
Keitaro; being his dumb self, did not notice Shinobu's attempts and began to wolf down the lovingly prepared breakfast with demonic haste. Naru's eyebrow twitched a bit and she yelled at Keitaro, "How dare you come waltzing in here looking like some kind of homeless bum and gobble down this great breakfast without even thanking Shinobu?"  
  
By the time Keitaro had started to eat, Shinobu got a hurt look in her eyes and began to profusely appologize (In the traditional Japanese way) when Narusegawa started reprimanding him. Keitaro stopped eating, wiped his face and hushed Naru-chan (Much to her shock) while simultaneously appologizing to Shinobu-chan, "I should be the one to appologize Shinobu-chan, but it's just that the new game I got really takes a lot out of you and I was about to collapse from hunger!"  
  
Shinobu-chan cleared up her eyes, smiled, and began to collect the dirty dishes while Naru-chan called Keitaro upstairs to the computer room.  
  
"So you like that game huh?" Naru asked Keitaro as he walked into the room after cleaning up.  
  
Keitaro was rather put off balance by the sudden change of topic (He was expecting her to reprimand him further and beat the crap out of him). He put his hands behind his head and replied, "Eh, it's OK." Naru shot Keitaro a surprisingly warm smile, "If it's so "OK", then why did you spend -She types something in the game and reads the results- 6 hours advancing my character so much?"  
  
Keitaro facefaulted, but then pulled himself up and replied with a meek, "I- I lost track of time?"  
  
Narusegawa walked seductively toward Keitaro and pulled him by the collar so close to her face they could taste each other's breath,  
  
"I dont think that's why, Keitaro. I think that you believe if you do something so kind and generous you will impress me.."  
  
She gently shoved him, but he went falling to the floor anyway. She turned around and smirked at him, "Well dont give up yet, it might just work... Kei-kun." And with a final (and very uncharacteristic) wink, she went downstairs and out of the front door.  
  
Keitaro picked his jaw up off the floor and snapped it back into place, and then hurriedly looked out the window overlooking the front of Hinata-sou. He saw Narusegawa nonchalantly strolling with a fleece jacket away from Hinata-sou and down the stairs to the street below. Keitaro could only gently shake his head in wonder, "Narusegawa..."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Keitaro had been walking through town for a while thinking about the events from the past couple of days.  
  
She turned around and smirked at him, "Well dont give up yet, it might just work... Kei-kun."  
  
Why is she taking this game so seriously?  
  
"..they could taste each other's breath..."  
  
Ever since I bought that game, she's been very friendly towards me.  
  
"...and pulled him so close to her face..."  
  
I wonder what she is trying to accomplish, maybe she's just toying with my mind? No! Naru-chan wouldn't do that, right?  
  
"...Kei-kun..." "...Kei-kun..." "...Kei-kun..."  
  
"Kei-kun! are you daydreaming again?"  
  
Keitaro; with his head lowered, walked into a pair of warm, soft somethings.  
  
His mind snapped out of the deep thought he was currently engaged in and registered what was happening. He removed his head from Narusegawa's chest and backed away, frantically pleading innocence in a high pitched voice, "Gomen-nasai Narusegawa! I was daydreaming and wasn't looking where I was going!"  
  
He stopped scrambling and looked up. Narusegawa was there, perfectly calm, with a tender smile on her lips.  
  
"It's OK Kei-kun! I know how klutzy you are sometimes~!"  
  
All poor Keitaro could do was stand there; dumbstruck, and look at Naru with a sweatdrop falling down the side of his face. 


End file.
